1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resin composition and a resin molded article.
2. Related Art
As a resin composition, various ones have been provided in the related art and employed in a variety of applications. In particular, they have been used, for example, in various parts, a chassis, or the like of home appliances or automobiles, or in parts of a chassis or the like in office instruments or electronic or electric instruments.